The Game of Life
by ghostyouknow
Summary: warningfemslash... ... ... Addison, Derek, Mark, Bailey, and Burke are the new interns at Seattle Grace Hospital... AddisonMeredith pairing
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T for now… Maybe M later on  
Pairing: Meredith/Addison  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… how sad is that!

Okay, so I started a new Fan fiction... don't worry I am continuing my other one…umm okay, so I shall do a little intro... okay so basically Addison is an intern as well as Mark, Derek, Burke, and Bailey... and later on she meets Meredith, and then there is femslash… so be warned... that's about it... I am really bad at writing so although it is supposed to be in Addison's POV, it sometimes ends up sounding past tense-ish... I am sorry about that...

**The Game of Life**

**Part 1**

Here I am, Seattle Grace Hospital. I don't know why I decided to leave the beautiful New York City to become an intern here. Sure, Seattle Grace is supposedly an awesome hospital, but still… I miss home. Although, being able to work in the same hospital as THE Ellis Grey and possibly being able to work with her is a chance of a lifetime. Yup, so here I stand, nervous as hell to enter that big ol' white building… a building which will end up being my life, basically my second home. On the count of three you, Addison Montgomery, will open the damn door and head inside. 1, 2 …3 –

"Stop blocking the damn doors, ya either enter of you don't, make up your damn mind!"

Okay so blocking the doors so people, much like the short African American women who is yelling at me, is not a good idea…

"so are you going in or not! Because I am going to have a problem if you keep standing there!"

"yeah, no I am heading in… sorry, I am just really nervous, see I'm new -"

"do I look like I care, just get in!"

That's when she shoves me out of her way and heads to the elevators. I decide to just follow her lead, so it looks like I know where the hell I am going. Unfortunately it ends up being just me and her in an elevator… and I am scared shitless… I should introduce myself as opposed to standing in an awkward silence.

"Hi, I am Addison Montgomery, I'm a new intern"

Silence…. Maybe she thinks I am crazy, or maybe –

"Miranda Bailey, new intern too, and maybe if we are lucky, we will have the same resident!"

I sense her sarcasm…

Finally, the doors open and I leave as quickly as I can to avoid her… As I enter the locker room, I notice some male intern checking me out…

"hey, I'm Mark Sloane, and you are pretty hot… so later on, you want to go out, or should we just head to the on-call room now and see what happens?"

Before I could respond with a kick ass remark and a knee to his groan, another very attractive intern prevents me from causing bodily harm

"sorry about Mark, he hasn't been neutered yet, I'm Derek Shepard by the way"

"Hi, I'm Addison Montgomery"

Before the conversation could go further, random residents were being called their interns

"Miranda Bailey, Preston Burke, Addison Montgomery, Derek Shepard, and Mark Sloan, this way"

All five of us approached our resident to be… as I pass a tall African American man, who I assume is Preston Burke, I here him softly ay

"Let the games begin"

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game of Life**

**Part 2**

It has been a few weeks, and I love being a surgeon. I always feel soo great, as if I am on drugs during a surgery… the most intense the surgery, the greater the high, and I am about to scrub into a surgery that will most defiantly make me giddy and happy all day, because today I finally get to scrub in to assist Ellis Grey. Sure I got to work with a bunch of great surgeons like Dr. Webber, but Dr. Grey's surgeries are always the best. So right after my short lunch break, I get to see how it is done by the best of the best!

"So Addie, you excited about the surgery?" asked Burke

"Of course she is you foul, who wouldn't be excited about scrubbing in on an Ellis Grey surgery!" was Miranda's response

"Unlike you all, I already worked with Dr. Grey, maybe it is because I am the best intern" there goes Mark again being his cocky arrogant self.

"Only reason you got to work with her was because you stole that patient from me" Burke told Mark

"awe, Burky here is still hurt about that… surgery is all about competition. If you can't handle it, then quite the game!"

Burke and Mark just embarked on another of their countless arguments of who is the better surgeon… I tend to tune them out whenever it happens … as my focus starts to shift elsewhere, I begin to look around for Derek, because we had gotten pretty close. We have a lot in common, and he always looks out for me… sometimes I think of him as a brother I never had. I spot him talking awfully close to some young woman, and I must say, she is really attractive. I can't really tell from here, but Derek seems pretty into her.

"who's the hot chick talking to Derek?"

Asked Mark, like a kid at a candy shop.

"who knows, but she looks kind of familiar" answered Burke

The mystery girl left and Derek started to make his way over.

"Derek, who was the hot chick?" Sometimes I wonder why I hangout with Mark in the first place…

"Just some girl, she was looking for the nurses station, I just gave her directions"

"It looked like there was more to it than that…" Okay, so that sounded as if I am jealous, but I really am not.

"Why Addie, is that jealousy I hear?"

"you wish… "

"anyway, I asked her out, but she said no" why do I feel relieved?

"that sucks man… maybe if you were more charming, like I am, she would have said yes"

"Mark, when was the last time you actually went out with a girl… and that old lady does not count"

"Hey… she was a hot old lady okay… plus she was a patient… and as her doctor, I did what I could to make her feel better."

"Now that is just nasty… why cant I just go through one lunch without Mark's idiotic remarks… now shut up and let me finish my sandwich in peace" As Bailey was rambling about what a pain Mark is, my pager went off.

"That's me.. . wish me luck on the Grey surgery!" I am so excited!

"Good luck!" Derek said

"You don't need luck Addie, you a natural"

"Thanks Miranda" She won't admit it, but she can be a softy sometimes

"You'll do great" Burke said as I left the table and entered the hospital. Because I am so nervous about the surgery, I accidentally bumped into someone on the way inside.

"Oh gosh, I am really sorry" I felt bad, because the woman I bumped into is really tiny, and I practically knocked her over!

"It's okay" as she looked up, after picking up my pager which dropped to the floor, I was instantly gazing at the most beautiful eyes ever. And then I realized that she is the 'hot chick' Derek was flirting with earlier.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Seriously I am fine" she responds

"Okay, well, off I go then" I really don't want to, I sort of fell drawn to her like a moth to a flame. We are both standing there awkwardly for a while, and then we realize that she still has my pager.

"oh sorry, here's your pager" as she hands it to me, our hands touch and her touch lingers a bit longer than necessary.

"I'm Meredith by the way"

"Addison" It was at that moment that my pager snaps us back into reality, and I remember I had to be in the OR now.

"Sorry Meredith, I have a surgery to be at… umm maybe we will bump into each other some other time" what a lame thing to say… sound desperate much plus who would really want to physically bump into someone … I actually think she is in a bit of pain because of it… you are an idiot Addison just walk away, and I do … as I quickly walk away, I glance behind me one last time and see her standing there, smiling right at me.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game of Life**

**Part 3**

It has been a week since I bumped in to Meredith. And I can't stop thinking about her, even now when I should be concentrating on what Derek is saying, especially since it is regarding one of our patients. Although I know I should stop thinking about her, I can't! I am beginning to think I am going crazy, not because I like a woman, because I have known for a very long time that I much prefer women than men… but because I hardly know Meredith, and I seriously doubt we will meet again. Derek pulls me out of my little world filled with confusion.

"Addie, what is wrong with you… not only are you scaring your patients because I am pretty sure Ms. Richardson thinks you are a freak, but you are starting to worry me too… are you okay?"

That is why I love Derek, as a friend, he cares a lot, but I really don't want to tell him why I am acting weird, because then he will act weird, and it will be a big ol' weird fest!

"No, I am fine. I guess I am just tired, I am really glad to have today off though"

Today both Derek and I have a whole 38 hour break from the hospital…

"What are your plans? Because if you have none, maybe we could hang out. We could watch Star Wars?"

"Why Derek, are you propositioning me, you know I am a Star Wars Whore! But as much as I would like that, I think I hang out with you too much as it is…I would rather have some alone time, in my tub… hopefully the next time you see me, I will successfully have transformed into a prune"

"Alright."

As we exited our patient's room, we both see Meredith at the nurse's station. I suddenly get really excited, but I don't want to look crazy, so I calmly approach the desk and ask for on of my patient's chart. Derek decides to talk to Meredith, and all I can hear is her say

"Look, I am sure you are a great guy, but seriously, we had this conversation before… I am not interested… sorry"

Derek looks pretty wounded, and although I am his friend, I find the whole situation quite hilarious… so much so, that I can't contain my giggles. Derek turns to me and says

"Addie, did you just giggle, I though we are friends… where is the shoulder I need to cry on…?" I start to laugh really loud now, mostly because Derek acting as a drama queen always cracks me up… then I hear Meredith laughing too… she has a beautiful laugh

All three of us just stand there, laughing out asses off… and it did not feel awkward at all.

'beep beep beep'

"That's my pager ladies, off I go… Addie, have fun today… and it is nice to see you again Meredith"

Derek left both of us alone… it is really quiet, but a comfortable silence… I like it. I wonder what Meredith does-

"So what do you do Meredith?"

"I am a pre-med student"

"What kind of doctor do you hope to become?"

"Surgeon"

"Is that why you are here? Because when I was in university studying medicine, I would always hang out at the hospital… you know to get a feel of the surrounding… and I would sometimes sneak into the maternity ward and look at all the cute babies" Meredith sort of looks at me as if I was crazy… great, I am scaring her off…

"Okay so I assume you don't do that… and I was just kidding" she never has to know its true!

We both laugh, and our eyes meet, and it feels as if little butterflies are in my tummy having a party. 'Gosh I really like her' what do I do… come on just grow a pair of …ovaries? and ask her out!

"I'm off work today" I burst out… that didn't sound weird at all…LOSER say something

"I mean -"

"If you are asking me out, yes"

SHWING… where did that come from?

"Great, um let me just get my stuff, ill be right back"

As I go get my stuff, it hits me, I am about to go on a date with a beautiful woman and I don't have clean underwear… I curse myself as I head back to where I left her. Meredith is talking to someone, but I can't really tell who it is. I get closer, and Meredith spots me and says

"Oh, mom this is Addison, Addison, this is my mom Ellis Grey"

I have the hots for Ellis Grey's daughter…. Oh Shit!

Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

I am sitting across from Meredith… Grey, the daughter of my attending, my boss's daughter… WTF! Okay so it is not really a big deal, except I am pretty sure I am smitten with her, so that could be a problem… Things like this never end well – plus Meredith is starting to look at me funny.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask

"No, just, nothing" something is obviously on her mind

"Okay -"

"It is just you started to act strange when you found out about my mom, and now you are all quite and stuff. And well, yeah -"

"Sorry, it is just -"

"This is a date right" she interrupted. She is probably the most forward person I met. Is it a date? I mean, I hope so… but the whole boss's daughter this is kind of awkward

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to be weird because of the mom thing"

"Ditto… let's forget about that mom thing, maybe this date won't be so awkward if we do" I said.

"Good. I was actually about to make a lame excuse about having to pick up my dry cleaning or something to avoid the weirdness that is this date. My excuse would have sucked." We both laugh

"I'm glad; it would have wounded my ego. Okay so lets start… tell me about yourself – Oh, lets do 10 questions, we'll go back and fourth and ask random questions and you have to answer it, no matter how odd it is." I love this game… okay so I am weird, but its fun.

"Okay, you go first because you are obviously excited about going." Its true, I really wanted to ask my favorite question of all times.

"Alright... this is a life or death question… it is really important. Its like a make of break, end game, master of all questions -"

"I get it… "

"Right okay, you ready for it?"

She is so making fun of me by taking deep breaths and pretending to be all nervous…

"Bring it"

"If you were a fruit, what fruit would you be, and would you be delicious?" She begins to think, and a small smile appears on her face. She takes her time, which I am glad for, because it is so not a question to be taken lightly.

"I would be a tomato, because it's like a fruit and but also like a vegetable… so full of confusion."

"Would you be delicious?"

"No, I would be all dark and twisty inside, much like what I am now."

"Dark and twisty? Like a serial killer… or what?"

"mmmh… maybe, who knows -"

"Seriously, should I be worried?" She gives me a little smirk… I swear this woman will so cause trouble.

"I do not cause bodily harm, I am just all dark and broody, you should have seen me in high school – I was scary, I still am"

"How so?"

"I just suck at relationships and with the whole emotional thing. So basically you have been warned"

I take a good look at her, although we are both joking around, I can tell that is a lot of truth to what she said. I think about it, I seriously lack time and energy to have to work at a relationship, and I have a feeling if I get involved with her, it will be complicated. But for some reason, Meredith seems different, maybe its her mysterious eyes or her great personality, and but I cant get enough of her, and I barely know her, all I know is I want to find out everything there is to know about her.

"I'll take my chances" she smiles

"I'm glad" we both kind of just stare at each other for a bit longer, I don't know about her, but I am just thinking about what is to come with us…

"Favorite band?" She asks

"See that is just hard.. I can't name just one band that I love."

"You have to... part of the rules, must answer the question"

"Fine… but I am taking my time" I so am too… I mean come on… one band of all times that rocks my world… so can't think of it… Oh I know

"I would say the Beatles of queen… they are so unoriginal… so I shall go with The Smiths."

"You are so my favorite person right now"

"So I assume you agree with my choice"

"Hell yes, although they are not my all time favorite… they are so up there"

"Favorite movie"

"The Birds" said answered without even having to think about it.

"Okay it's scary that we have so much in common, I mean, Alfred Hitchcock is like my lover… but not"

"Fan of the classics?"

"Uh hell yes, they rock my socks… "We have a long conversation about movies and music, and I swear, we have way too much in common, but we still manage to banter about certain things, like the fact she is not a fan of Sufjan Stevens or Echo and the Bunnymen. She lost some points there.

"Oh, I have a question to ask you" she says

"Shot"

"Are you a natural red head?"

"If you're lucky, you will find out." And I think she just turned three different shades of pink.

"I'm looking forward to it" not as much as me.

' beep beep '

Stupid pager!

"Ugh, sorry, work. I never get a damn break!"

"Well it wouldn't be your day off without an emergency page..."

"So -"

"I'll walk you back."

We both get up, and I pay for both our lunches, I give her a glance, warning her if she objects I would be pissed – she nods in understanding.

We both leave together, in silence, a comfortable silence. As we walk towards the hospital our hands occasionally touch, and whenever they do, they stay like that a little longer than the time before; I finally decide to just hold her hand. It feels right, our hands fit together so well, only problem is that I think my heart is racing because of our close proximity. We get to the hospital and just stand there waiting for the other person to say something.

"I had a really good time" Meredith says softly

"Me too. Hey are you busy tonight?" I ask

"No"

"Good, you are going to meet me here, and I am going to take you to my house to watch awesome films. I will not take no for an answer"

"Eight" she says with that smile, the one I can't get enough of

"Eight"

- beep beep -

"I have to go"

"Bye"

"Bye"

It feels like our feet are stuck in place because we just sort of stand there looking at each other. It feels like years before we both slowly lean towards each other. We kiss its gentle at first and for a while it stays like that. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her in a little closer and deepen the kiss. Even though we are practically infused together, I feel as if she is still not close enough. The kiss is so hot that I start to feel warm and strange in all the right places. Unfortunately lack of oxygen was becoming an issue. As we pull apart I slowly open my eyes and am immediately lost in hers. We stand with our arms around each other a little bit longer.

- beep beep

"So I really really have to go… "

"Okay. See you at eight"

"Eight"

I give her a peck on the cheek and jog into the hospital, hoping I don't get in shit for taking my time, I don't want to piss of my resident, but I have to say, it was sooo worth it!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, I have updated this cursed story… it took me a while to find my muse, but I have, so I know where this is going to go…

Okay so this chapter doesn't have any Meredith… but it has the awesome trio of Addie, Miranda, and Callie… so enjoy.

The Game of Life – Chapter 5

Sometime after my date with Meredith, and an intense surgery, I finally get to have a little break. I notice that Miranda isn't scheduled for a surgery, so I head down to the deserted hallway in the basement in hopes of finding her. I finally get to the basement and see Miranda and some hot brunette talking. I have seen the other girl before, and from what I heard about her, she is almost as hard core of an intern as Miranda… almost.

"Hey Addison, come join us. Callie and I are bored… " Miranda said as I take a seat next to her.

"I'm Callie by the way. We haven't met" the brunette, now Callie, offers her hand as I do mine, and as we shake hands I say

"Addison, nice to meet you. I didn't know you and Miranda are friends"

"funny thing about that Addison…" Miranda starts to say as she gives me this evil glare

"…I was waiting for this tall flaky red head, you know, the crazy one, and the bitch stood me up at lunch, when she clearly said to meet me there. After waiting for a long time, I gave the seat I saved for her, because I am a nice person, to Callie. Hence our blossoming friendship. Turns out she is a better friend than the evil red head, plus she is better at Hangman."

"hardy har… you know you love me Miranda. I am sorry, something kind of came up. I will make it up to you!" I say with a smile.

"fine… what is your excuse… it better be good!" she warns me

"oh, just something" I reply, blushing a bit and unintentionally smiling my little school girl smile… cursed self and my smitten ways!

"Now you can't say 'oh just something' and then give me that little smile of yours. Now tell me what it was"

"what smile? There isn't anything to tell, I uhh, umm uhhh…" I am not sure if I should tell Miranda or not. Sure we are really close friends, but she might start acting weird … plus I don't know Callie well, and who knows, she might be a huge gossip, and go tell all the nurses that I am dating a woman… Or even worse, the whole hospital might find out that I am dating Meredith Grey… and Ellis Grey will hunt be down and hurt me with a scalpel… Okay so clearly I am overreacting. As I continue to panic and mumble nonsense, Miranda and Callie are starting to look at me funny, as if I had grown a second head which is talking to them in a foreign language.

"Clearly it was something if you are freaking out… you are acting like a stupid school girl. Okay, who is he?"

silence

"Now talk woman!" Miranda can be forceful and scary when she wants to be…

"I am sure Callie doesn't want to hear about my love life." I say in hopes that will end the conversation.

"Sure I do, hell, I have no love life of my own. So I shall live vicariously through yours."

"touché" Miranda adds

"you both are evil, you know that right… fine, I kinda sorta maybe had a date-ish thing."

"date-ish thing… I hope you didn't say that to the person, cuz that is just sad" Miranda replies

"yeah well, it is all very new, so I am still trying to figure it all out." I honestly reply

"what's his name?" Miranda asks… and now my answer will unleash chaos… or so I think.

"her name is Meredith" Miranda gives me this look I have never seen before. She just sits there as if deep in thought.

Callie interrupts the awkward silence and says

"and is she hot? I want details" Her response if very refreshing, I like this Callie girl.

"she's beautiful, like a porcelain doll, in a way… but not. I don't know, I can't describe her. She is younger, in med school. And we have our second date tonight at my place… and – Miranda, are you alright with all this?" I ask her, seeing as she is just sitting there…

Miranda looks at me, and then a hug grin slowly takes over her face…

"I knew it" she says

"you knew what?" I ask

"I knew it… I mean, I wasn't sure, but I knew you're a fan of v-jay jays. I am just trying to remember who owes me money now."

"I… you didn't?!"

"yeah well, I might have made a bet with Derek and Mark about how you were gay … both of them, being the cocky bastards that they are thought that you were straight and Mark is still delirious and thinks that you are in love with him… if I remember right, they each owe me $200"

After Miranda's revelation, I was mad. And shocked...and somewhat amused, but still!

"how could you make a bet about my love life like that…! I should at least get 50 of your winnings!"

"I'll give you 30... and a cookie"

"fine, but it better be a big cookie!"

"good to hear you get to have a cookie… now what are your plans for tonight?" Callie asks excitedly. I feel as if I should be concerned that these two are so interested in my date, but as I tell them all about Meredith and my plans, I can't help but feel glad. Glad that I have great friends like Miranda who clearly know me very well. And a new one like Callie who although a little overly excited about my date, she is funny and refreshing to talk to. I must admit that today is turning into one of the best days yet… plus I am uber excited for tonight, because I get to spend more time with one Meredith Grey…

End of that chapter… an update shall come soon… once again, sorry it took so long!

Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Right so I realize that it has been over a year since I updated… and it's mostly because I haven't been feeling the Grey's vibe lately, what with the kinda crummy season, and because I have been busy writing two pilots that are in the works and developin

Right so I realize that it has been over a year since I updated… and it's mostly because I haven't been feeling the Grey's vibe lately, what with the kinda crummy season and my new interests in other shows and femslash fics. That's right, I am a horrible person for ditching the land of Grey's Anatomy fan fiction. I'm sorry, I can't help it, so many awesomer shows this year…

I've also been busy writing two pilots that are in the works and developing a tv series of sorts for my universities television station… but I shall continue writing my fics, but one at a time… so I thought I will start the one with the most reviews, The Game of Life…

Sorry it took so long.

Here is the long awaited update

Chapter 6

So I should be observing this rare and amazing brain surgery and go 'ohh' and 'ahh' like all the other interns standing around on their tiptoes in the observation room to witness medical history in the making… but I can't. I'm panicking. I've been planning out what I should do for the fast approaching date I have with Meredith, and all I can come up with are the usual cliché date things like dinner, movie, and the awkward conversations on my couch that lead to us making out…although technically we already kissed (and it was a grand kiss) so we could skip the awkward conversation and just jump right to the kissing… mmh I like kissing… what sort of lipgloss should I wear?!

"hey Addie…

"hello… "

"earth to Addie… "

"Look it's a red balloon"

Derek's last remark caught my attention due to my fondness of red balloons, specially if they happen to be in operating rooms.

"what, where?" I look around in confusion.

"Addie, you aren't even paying attention. This is supposed to be the greatest surgery you will ever see… today. What's up?"

"I am paying attention, see, I'm taking notes" I start to jot down words like brain and suction as I say "nothing is up… except the alleged red balloon."

"You've been acting spacey all day. Are you okay?" Derek starts to look worried. I know this because his eye brows knit together and nose seems to get even pointier. I should probably tell him, he is after all my Rock Band band member and So You Think You Can Dance buddy. He'll find out anyway from Miranda who's still trolling the hospital in search of him and the money he owes her.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself. I don't want the whole hospital to know about my personal life… and DON'T tell Mark. Understand. NO MARK!" I raise my fist to threaten him. Oddly enough he looks a little frightened and just nods.

I'm about to start explaining but Derek shushes me and looks around to point out where we are, surrounded by caffeinated interns.

"really Derek? I could say anything in front of these smirfs and they wouldn't absorb a thing I say. They are all having surgical orgasms. See. Boobies!"

Everyone is still focused on the surgery taking place, except creepy Larry who is staring at my elbows.

"Maybe we should leave" I say

Derek and I make our way to the locker room and I start to prepare for my inevitable rant as to why I am all jittery.

"so I'm sorta kinda going on a date tonight and I don't know what to do because I don't want it to be all cliché-y, but at the same time I don't want to do something elaborate, cuz I only just met the girl. And of course I can't decide what lip gloss to wear. Because if I wear something too fruity then perhaps she will think I purposely put on fruity lip gloss and I don't want to come across as a slut. Shit, what should I wear? No wonder I haven't been on a date for like a year… is it just me or does someone's locker smell like rotten melons. Wait no rotten ch-"

"Wait, she?!" Derek asks all wide eyed and confused

"oh yeah, didn't I mention. I'm gay." I say it as if I was conquering Rome.

Derek kind of looks defeated, like most straight men. They act as if they just lost a testicle.

"sorry buddy" I give him a friendly tap on the head.

Derek just gives me a smile.

"that's okay, I did always wonder why my charm never worked on you. Now I know it wasn't me" thankfully he's kidding.

"so who's the lucky lady? A hot nurse perhaps?!"

"never. First rule, never date ladies that Mark might have dabbled in, if you know what I mean. Who knows what he is carrying"

"never have I heard wiser words. So if it's not someone who works here, who is she and how the hell did you manage to meet someone outside of these white walls?" Derek asks

"I do have a life Derek. I'll have you know I am part of a book club and I attend the occasional dinner theaters."

"well technically we met here, but she doesn't work here. You've met."

Derek just gives me that look.

"and her name is…?"

"oh right. Meredith"

Derek's smile disappears and he just kinda frowns at me

"what the fuck Addie, you knew I liked her. We had a connection."

"by connection do you mean her telling you to stop asking her out many a times? then yeah, she really likes you"

"hey, she would have eventually said yes. I'm charming. Why'd you have to go and turn her into a lesbian!"

"my bad, I didn't mean to ruin your chances of true love. I sneezed and she just turned gay. It's not like I did it on purpose. It just happened. Go find another uninterested woman, I'm sure there are plenty."

"Some friend you are." Derek says as he starts to pout, so give him a pat on the back to try and make him feel better

"there there, I'm sorry."

"whatever" he says stubbornly. He could be such a drama queen.

"what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"let me watch you make out with her." The sad part is that he is completely serious.

"sure thing perv" I reply mockingly

"then I'll tell Mark."

"what are you 12? It's not like you two are engaged or something."

"not the point." He replies

"then what is the point?"

"I want to see you two make out." Then his frown starts to disappear and is replaced by a smirk, then into his imfamous 'haha I'm funny, but not really' smile. What a tool.

"you're hilarious Der."

"you should have seen your face. But seriously Addie, I'm happy for you, and don't worry so much about the date, cuz knowing you if you start to plan too much of it you'll go all crazy and it will turn into an elaborate dog and pony show or something."

I give him a one armed hug "thanks Der."

"anytime my lesbian friend, anytime."

BEEP BEEP

My pager goes off, ending our little moment. Apparently I had to be in room 304 5 minutes ago

"well, off I go, I'll see you later."

"have a great time tonight! If you need me to come by and check on things, just call me. I'll be there. You know. To help." Yells Derek as I make my way to the elevator

"sure thing perv. Oh and Miranda is looking for you. You owe her 100" I yell back. As I enter the elevator all I hear is Derek say 'shit'.

--

So end of that chapter, yes I know it is short… but the next one is on its way… just seemed like a good time to end that… some Derek Addison time. I like them as friends, and Derek makes for a comical fool, it's like Shakespeare.

By the way, I realize the characters are all jokey and well, different then what they are like on the show. But that's how I talk so too bad if you were looking for an angsty fic filled with flowery language and long descriptions. I prefer dialogue… I hope it's still good… it's been so long I doubt my abilities to write fiction, well I have always doubted them seeing as how I lack experience. But I will continue to try so I can make all you annoyed (and rightfully so) fans once again happy.

COMMENT!


End file.
